THE THINGS - bag 1 : Hunch
by Crypt14
Summary: Perjalanan ke-6 sahabat yang berujung petaka. THE THINGS series - bagian. 1 : Hunch Wonwoo x Mingyu
1. THE THINGS - bag 1 : Hunch

THE THINGS – bag. 1 : Hunch

Created by : Crypt14

 _Octagon Club_

 _Seoul, South Korea_

Dentuman music terdengar begitu keras memenuhi setiap sudut _club_ malam dipusat jantung ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Kota Seoul masih enggan untuk tertidur meski malam sudah semakin larut. Tawa riuh dari pengunjung _club_ samar terdengar diantara dentuan music yang dimainkan oleh DJ. Beberapa penari wanita nyaris telanjang tampak masih heboh meliukkan tubuhnya dipanggung utama pertunjukkan _club_.

" _Soonyoung_ benar-benar kacau. Kau nggak berniat menegurnya, _Jihoon-ie_?" pria bersurai merah itu menatap jengah kearah pria lainnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan pria bertubuh mungil itu duduk. "Biarkan saja, aku punya rencana lain untuk si brengsek itu." Pria bertubuh mungil yang duduk tak jauh dari Junghan –pria dengan surai merah tadi- meneguk _cocktail_ yang sedari tadi belum sempat disentuhnya. _Jihoon_ berdecih pelan, manik matanya masih menatap kearah sang kekasih yang tampak menari liar bersama beberapa wanita dengan pakaian minim. Kedua pria cantik itu masih berada pada posisinya, menatap kerumunan orang yang kelihatan semakin menggila dibawah siraman music keras.

" _Anyway Junghan-ie_ , kau sudah coba menghubungi _Mingyu_ dan _Wonwoo_?, Mereka lama sekali." _Junghan_ menoleh, sedetik kemudian meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas meja. Tangannya bergerak lincah diatas layar ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang yang namanya disebut oleh _Jihoon_.

 _Other Side_

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya, _Mingyu_?. Sudah hampir jam 2 pagi." Pria bersurai coklat tersenyum tipis sejenak, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapih. Manik tajamnya masih menatap lurus kearah jalan kota _Seoul_ yang tampak lengang. Nyaris subuh, dan _Mingyu_ pria itu menghubungi _Wonwoo_ memintanya untuk keluar bersamanya. _Wonwoo_ masih menatap kearah pria yang berada di bangku kemudi itu, menunggu jawaban darinya. " _Octagon club_ , yang lainnya sudah menunggu disana." Sejenak _Wonwoo_ menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela yang berada disisi kanannya. "Kau mengajakku keluar untuk _clubbing_ lagi?. Berapa kali aku katakan aku nggak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, _Mingyu_." _Mingyu_ menoleh sejenak dan kembali memandang jalanan kota _Seoul_. Hening, hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar samar yang menjadi pemecah diantara keduannya.

Dentuman music keras yang berasal dari dalam _club_ itu menyapa pendengaran kedua ramaja pria tadi. _Wonwoo_ memandang malas kearah pintu masuk _club_ sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu, mengikuti _Mingyu_ yang sudah terlebih dulu beranjak. Dentuman music terdengar jauh lebih keras saat keduanya sudah memasukki lorong menuju ruang utama _club_ malam tersebut. _Mingyu_ tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, sedetik kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan _Wonwoo_ menuju meja yang tak jauh dari panggung utama pertunjukkan.

"Nah! Kalian terlambat. Mampir dulu ya?. Hai _Wonwoo._ " _Junghan_ , pria bersurai merah itu melemparkan senyum tipis seraya mengangkat tangannya guna menyapa sahabatnya itu. _Wonwoo_ balas melemparkan senyuman tipis kearah _Junghan_ dan pria mungil disebelahnya. "Yap kau benar. Aku mampir untuk menodai _Wonwoo_ dulu." _Mingyu_ tertawa ringan dengan candaannya. Sementara ketiga pria lainnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan muak. _Junghan_ menarik pergelangan tangan _Wonwoo_ , menempatkan tubuh pria bersurai caramel itu sisi kanannya. "Mau minum?". _Wonwoo_ menggeleng pelan, menolak halus tawaran _Junghan_. " _Jihoon_ wajah mu kenapa?." _Jihoon_ menatap tajam kearah _Mingyu_ sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kerumunan orang tepatnya kearah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa penari wanita di sekelilingnya. "Abaikan saja. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik. PMS mungkin." _Junghan_ terkekeh pelan seraya menyenggol lengan pria mungil itu. _Mingyu_ tampak hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi candaan konyol dari sahabatnya. " _Soonyoung_ dan _Seungcheol_ dimana?." Kedua pasang mata menatap tepat kearah _Wonwoo_. _Mingyu_ tampak mengendikkan bahunya tidak tau sementara _Junghan_ menunjuk kearah pria yang berada didalam kerumunan dengan dagunya.

"Ah, aku tau penyebab _Jihoon_ kelihatan seperti itu." _Mingyu_ beranjak, melangkah menuju kerumunan orang yang terus menggerakkan tubuhnya seiring dengan hentakkan music. Tangan besarnya merangkul bahu pria bersurai blonde yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Oh, _Mingyu_. Kau mengagetkan saja." _Soonyoung_ , pria bersurai blonde itu memukul pelan lengan sahabatnya. _Mingyu_ terkekeh ringan. Beberapa wanita yang sedari tadi berada disekitar _Soonyoung_ menatap kearah _Mingyu_ dengan pandangan nakal. Salah seorang dari wanita itu mendekat kearah _Mingyu_ dan berdiri tepat disampingnya, Menggelayut manja dilengannya. "Kau temannya _Soonyoung_ ya?." _Mingyu_ menatap lekat kearah wanita yang hanya mengenakan bra dan hot pants itu. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah nyaris sempurna miliknya. Wanita tadi masih bergelayut manja dilengannya, sesekali salah satu tangannya mencoba meraba dada bidang miliknya yang terbalut oleh t-shirt. _Soonyoung_ yang masih berdiri disampingnya menyenggol pelan lengan _Mingyu_ , membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak kearah _Soonyoung_. "Kau mau mampus ditangan _Wonwoo_?." bisik _Soonyoung_ pelan yang dihadiahi kekehan darinya. Wanita tadi kembali meraba dada bidang _Mingyu_ sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang _Mingyu_ , mencoba menarik perhatian remaja itu yang sebelumnya teralihkan. _Mingyu_ kembali menatap kearah wanita itu, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kearah bahu si wanita. Menariknya lebih dekat.

"Cih! Mereka sama saja. _Wonwoo-ya_ , kau mau ikut rencana ku untuk membuat kedua _bitch_ itu jera?." _Jihoon_ mendecih kesal, matanya menatap tajam kearah _Mingyu_ dan _Soonyoung_ yang masih dikelilingi oleh beberapa wanita. _Wonwoo_ tak bergeming, masih menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah _Mingyu_ yang kini tampak merangkul mesra wanita disampingnya. Baik _Junghan_ maupun _Jihoon_ mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _Wonwoo_. "Mampus kau, _Mingyu_." Gumam _Junghan_ yang terdengar seperti bisikkan. "Dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar." Bisik _Jihoon_.

" _Mingyu-ah_ , aku rasa _Wonwoo_ memperhatikan mu." Bisik _Soonyoung_. _Mingyu_ tampak tak menghiraukan _warning_ yang diberikan oleh _Soonyoung_. Ia masih sibuk menanggapi perlakuan nakal dari wanita yang kini masih memeluk seduktif pinggangnya. "Jadi kau si _Mingyu_ itu. Kau benar-benar tampan, aku bahkan rela tidur dengan mu walaupun tidak dibayar." _Mingyu_ menyeringai mendengar pernyataan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Begitu kah?" wanita itu mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan remaja pria itu. _Mingyu_ terkekeh ringan, merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita disampingnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan memandang jijik kearahnya. "Cih! Kau ternyata nggak sesempurna itu. Menjijikan." Ucap wanita itu sebelum berlalu pergi dari kerumunan. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada disekitarnya memandang bingung kearah _Mingyu_ tak terkecuali _Soonyoung_ , sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. _Mingyu_ hanya tersenyum seraya mengangkat bahunya, merangkul _Soonyoung_ dan membawanya ketempat dimana kelompoknya berada.

"Kau bilang apa padanya tadi?." Ucap _Soonyoung_ sesaat setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping _Jihoon_ yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Ia masih belum menggubris ucapan _Soonyoung_ , sebelah tangannya meraih segelas _cocktail_ yang sebelumnya telah dipesannya. Menegukkan dalam sekali tegukkan. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya candaan klasik." Balasnya masih dengan cengiran. Mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ,kearah bahu _Wonwoo_ yang sesegera mungkin ditepis oleh pemiliknya. _Mingyu_ menatap bingung kearah _Wonwoo_ sejenak. "Ah, kau salah paham." _Wonwoo_ tak bergeming, masih menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Hoi!" keempat pasang mata itu menoleh sejenak kearah sumber suara. Seorang remaja pria bersurai hitam pekat melangkah menuju tempat yang tengah mereka gunakan. "Kau sudah selesai _shift_?." Pria itu mengangguk, mengambil tempat disamping _Soonyoung_. " _Mingyu_ , kau belum berubah ternyata." Lagi, keempat pasang mata itu menatap kearah _Seungcheol_ –pria bersurai hitam-. "Berhenti mengganggu pekerja disini atau kau aku usir." _Warning Seungcheol_ sebelum meneguk _cocktail_ milik _Soonyoung_. "Ini soal wanita penari tadi?." _Seungcheol_ mengangguk, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan _Junghan_. "Memang bocah tengik ini bilang apa?." Tanya _Soonyoung_ antusias, masih belum menyadari tatapan tajam yang sejak tadi di lontarkan oleh _Jihoon_. "Kau tetap ingin tidur dengan ku meski ukuran p*nis ku hanya sebesar jari kelingking mu, Noona." Tawa _Soonyoung_ pecah sesaat setelah _Seungcheol_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Woah! Kau benar-benar yang terbaik _Mingyu_." Ucapnya seraya melakukan _high- five_ dengan si pelaku – Mingyu -. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malas, terkecuali _Wonwoo_ yang masih menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tajamnya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar kelihatan seperti si brengsek bersaudara tau nggak." Ucap _Jihoon_ sarkastik. Ia kembali memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menepis segala macam sentuhan yang _Soonyoung_ coba lakukan. "Kau benar-benar membuat ku jijik. Aku rasa yang kelihatan seperti _slut_ itu bukan mereka, tapi kau _Kwon Soonyoung_!." Ujar _Jihoon_ kejam. _Soonyoung_ tampak menelan salivanya sulit, menatap _Jihoon_ dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, _Jihoon-ah_. Aku hanya main-main dengan mereka sungguh." _Jihoon_ hanya berdecih sebagai jawaban untuk ucapan _Soonyoung_. Sementara _Mingyu_ , pria itu tampak tidak berniat membuka suaranya untuk menjelaskan kesalahaan yang dibuatnya. Bagi seorang _Kim Mingyu_ , _Wonwoo_ merupakan seseorang yang sangat ditakutinya setelah ibu dan neneknya. _Wonwoo_ menghela nafas panjang, menyandarkan punggung kecilnya kearah bangku dibelakangnya, tidak berniat untuk membuka suara.

"Sudahlah, lupakan hal tadi. Kita kesini untuk membahas soal liburan 'kan." _Junghan_ mencoba memecah keheningan yang sebelumnya sempat mengukung mereka. _Soonyoung_ masih tampak memandang _Jihoon_ dengan tatapan memelasnya, berharap _Jihoon_ akan melunturkan ekspresi kesalnya sedikit. " _Junghan_ benar, jadi liburan kali ini ingin kemana?." _Seungcheol_ membuka suara. Menatap teman-temannya mencoba meminta ide untuk liburan kuliah yang sebentar lagi akan mereka hadapi. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari temannya berniat memberikan ide, mereka hanya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "Nggak ada yang mau memberi _choice_?." Ucap _Seungcheol_ lagi. Semua masih terdiam, tidak berniat membuka suara. _Seungcheol_ menghela nafas sejenak, meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket varisty-nya. Sebuah brosur dari agent perjalanan. _Soonyoung_ yang pertama kali menyadari benda tersebut adalah brosur perjalanan menatap _Seungcheol_ dengan pandang tidak percaya. "Kau nggak bermaksud liburan menggunakan jasa agent perjalanan 'kan, _Seungcheol_?" pria bersurai hitam itu kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menunjukkan brosur ini bukan mengajak kalian untuk menggunakan jasa agent perjalanan, tapi tempat yang dituju agent perjalanan itu." Jelas _Seungcheol_. "Hoia forest." _Seungcheol_ mengagguk sesaat setelah _Jihoon_ membaca tempat yang menjadi _destiny_ dari agent perjalanan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?. Aku sudah mencari info tentang hutan itu, dan aku rasa kalian akan tertarik."

"Aku nggak setuju." Seluruh mata menatap tepat kearah _Wonwoo_ yang sedari tadi tampak terdiam. Ia mengangkat punggungnya, menunjuk kearah brosur itu. "Aku sedikit tau tentang hutan ini, dan aku rasa bukan ide yang bagus pergi liburan kesana." Ucapnya serius. _Seungcheol_ terkekeh ringan, menatap _Wonwoo_ dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kau takut?." Ucapnya. _Wonwoo_ mengernyitkan dahinya, balik menatap _Seungcheol_ tajam. "Aku hanya nggak ingin ambil resiko."

"Itu artinya kau takut, _Jeon_." Balas _Seungcheol_ dengan seringaian tipis diwajahnya. Sementara keempat orang lainnya memandang bingung kearah _Seungcheol_ dan _Wonwoo_. Mereka tidak memahami apa yang menjadi bahan perdebatan kedua orang itu. "Tunggu sebentar, memang ada apa dengan hutan ini?." Ujar _Soonyong_ , ia merasa terlalu bertele-tele untuk menerka sendiri permasalahan mengenai hutan itu. Baik _Seungcheol_ maupun _Wonwoo_ masih terdiam, belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan _Soonyoung_. "Kau nggak ingin menjelaskanny _a, Wonwoo_?." ujar _Seungcheol_ masih dengan seringaian diwajahnya. _Wonwoo_ tak menggubris, hanya menatap datar _Seungcheol_. "Baiklah, aku artikan tidak. Aku yang akan menjelaskannya." _Seungcheol_ menggantung ucapannya. Meraih brosur yang tergeletak dimeja dan mengangkatnya ke udara. "Hoia forest, dari informasi yang aku terima hutan ini disebut-sebut sebagai segitiga bermudanya daratan karena penduduk sekitar hutan bilang hutan ini merupakan pintu masuk menuju dunia lain. Selain itu banyak yang bilang hutan ini sangat angker, banyak penampakkan hantu dan sebagainya. Intinya Hoia forest seperti hutan supernatural." Jelasnya. Ia kembali meletakkan brosur itu diatas meja, menggaruk pelipisnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. "Tapi aku nggak percaya dengan _bullshit_ seperti itu. Ayolah, ini cuma hutan. Pintu menuju dunia lain apanya, konyol." Ia terkekeh. Sementara keempat temannya kecuali _Wonwoo_ tampak tertarik dengan penjelasan yang diberikan _Seungcheol_ sebelumnya. "Aku rasa cerita tentang hutan itu bukan _bullshit_." Ucap _Wonwoo_ , berusaha menyanggah presepsi _Seungcheol_ mengenai hutan yang menjadi bahan perdebatan. _Seungcheol_ tertawa ringan. "Kau hanya takut, _Wonwoo_. karena itu kau bilang cerita itu bukan sebuah _bullshit_ konyol yang dibuat oleh orang setempat. Ayolah, pemikiran mereka masih _old-style_ menganggap mitos itu fakta, _stupid_."

" _Old-style_? Terkadang hal yang _old-style_ justru yang sebenarnya, _Choi_. Dan aku rasa kau harus meralat mengenai hal yang kau sebut 'mitos'". _Wonwoo_ menekankan kata mitos pada ucapannya. _Seungcheol_ kembali terkekeh. "Begini saja, kita gunakan _voting_ siapa yang setuju untuk liburan kesana dan siapa yang tidak. Kita mulai dari yang setuju. Aku minta kalian mengangkat tangan jika kalian setuju untuk liburan kesana." Ujar _Seungcheol_. Ia dan keempat orang lainnya kecuali _Wonwoo_ mengangkat tangannya, menandakan bahwa mereka setuju dengan ide _Seungcheol_. _Wonwoo_ menatap _Mingyu_ tidak percaya. "Lihat, bahkan pacar mu setuju untuk liburan kesana." _Seungcheol_ kembali menyeringai, menyandarkan punggungnya kebadan bangku. "Aku nggak akan pergi."

"Oh ayolah _Wonwoo_ , kau takut?" ejek _Junghan_ dengan decihan yang terdengar jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu pula _Jihoon_ dan _Soonyoung_ yang tertawa kecil. "Terserah kalian, aku tetap nggak akan ikut." Balas _Wonwoo_ , pria itu bangkit berniat untuk pergi dari kelompoknya sebelum perkataan _Jihoon_ menghentikan langkahnya. "Sayang sekali _Wonwoo_ nggak bisa ikut, aku akan mengundang _Seungkwan_ untuk menemani _Mingyu_." Ujar _Jihoon_ dengan seringaian jelas diwajahnya. _Mingyu_ hanya terdiam, menatap kearah punggung kekasihnya. _Wonwoo_ mengepalkan tangannya geram. _Seungkwan_ , salah satu teman sekelas mereka yang sangat terobsesi dengan _Mingyu_. Menganggap _Mingyu_ adalah kekasihnya juga. Orang yang selalu berusaha untuk membuatnya dan _Mingyu_ putus. _Wonwoo_ menghela nafas kasar. Sementara keempat orang lainnya kecuali _Mingyu_ menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Semua orang terdekat _Wonwoo_ tau bahwa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _Mingyu_ adalah hal yang sangat kritis bagi _Wonwoo_. Pria kurus itu seakan tidak rela jika _Mingyu_ -nya bersama orang lain terlebih itu adalah _Seungkwan_. Ia berbalik, kembali mengambil tempat disamping _Mingyu_. "Baiklah aku ikut. Aku bersumpah kalian akan menyesal."

.

.

 _Mingyu_ masih melajukan kendaraannya dijalan kota _Seoul_. Langit tampak mulai mencerah diluar sana. Hening, pria berkulit _tan_ itu tidak berniat membuka suara. Ia hanya melirik sesekali kearah kekasihnya yang tampak sibuk menatap kearah jalan dari balik jendela mobil. _Mingyu_ tau bahwa _Wonwoo_ merasa sedikit resah. "Kau baik-baik saja?." Ujar _Mingyu_ memecah keheningan. _Wonwoo_ masih belum bergeming, ia menghela nafasnya seakan beban yang berada dipundaknya cukup berat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _Mingyu_ , menatapnya dengan pandangan resah. "Aku nggak ingin pergi kesana, _Mingyu-ah_." Balasnya lirih. _Mingyu_ kembali melirik kearahnya, tersenyum tipis sejenak. "Kau nggak perlu takut, aku janji kita pasti pulang dengan selamat." Ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut surai caramel _Wonwoo_. sejenak, perasaan resah itu menguar dari dalam dada _Wonwoo_. pria itu tau, _Mingyu_ -nya pasti akan menjaganya. Ia tersenyum tipis, hal yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain terkecuali _Mingyu_.

 _"_ _Aku harap ucapan mu benar, Mingyu."_


	2. THE THINGS - bag 2 : Path

THE THINGS – bag. 2 : Path

Created by : Crypt14

* * *

 ** _Incheon Airport,_**

 ** _Incheon, South Korea - 09:00 a.m_**

"Yuhuu! Aku benar-benar nggak sabar. Kalian tau, aku nyaris nggak bisa tidur karena terlalu _excited_ dengan liburan kita kali ini." Jihoon memekik riang. Pria bertubuh mungil itu tidak berhenti berceloteh sejak tadi mengenai betapa tidak sabarnya ia untuk pergi mengunjungi destinasi liburannya kali ini. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku menuju seseorang yang berada tepat diseberang ku. Wonwoo, ia tak berhenti bergerak resah sejak tadi. Sesekali tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Buliran keringat meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya, padahal suasana diruang tunggu bandara terasa cukup sejuk. Hari ini kami ber-6 akan terbang menuju _Rumania_ tepatnya menuju kota _Cluj-Napoca_ sebuah kota yang terletak dilembah sungai _Somesul Mic_.

" _Wonwoo_ , aku perhatikan kau kelihatan resah. Ada apa?." _Soonyoung_ berujar, membuat pria bersurai caramel yang berada diseberang ku itu menatap tepat kearahnya. "Kau lupa, _Wonwoo_ 'kan takut untuk pergi kesana jelas saja dia kelihatan resah." Aku melirik sekilas kearah _Junghan_ yang menyeringai. Tawa mengejek dari ketiga orang lainnya terkecuali aku dan _Soonyoung_ terdengar mendominasi. Aku berdecih malas, beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju _Wonwoo_ yang masih belum bergeming. "Ikut aku sebentar." Ucapku seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya menjauh dari kelompok.

"Berhentilah menunjukkan wajah khawatir mu." Ia masih terdiam, mata tajamnya hanya memandang kearah ku sendu. Tangan ku terulur menyerahkan _cup_ berisi _Americano_ dingin kepadanya. "Maaf _Mingyu_. Aku hanya merasa khawatir dengan liburan kita kali ini." Ia bergumam kecil dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk lesu. _Americano_ yang sebelumnya aku berikan masih berada ditangannya utuh, buliran embun yang keluar dari sisi _cup_ tampak membasahi telapak tangan miliknya. Aku menghela nafas sejenak, menarik bahunya yang lebih kecil dari milikku mendekat membuatnya menoleh kearah ku. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang akan menjaga mu dan membawa kau dan yang lainnya pulang dengan selamat 'kan?. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku?." Aku balik menatapnya, mengulaskan sebuah senyuman untuknya. _Wonwoo_ terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis juga tercetak diwajah sendunya.

"Hoi! Kalian kemana, sih? Kita sudah harus masuk kedalam." _Junghan_ memekik cukup keras kearah aku dan _Wonwoo_ , menatap kami dengan raut wajah kesalnya. "Kami hanya cari minum tadi aku rasa kau nggak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Kedengaran seperti orang kampung yang nggak sabar untuk naik pesawat tau nggak." Balasku ringan yang membuahkan tawa hebat dari _Soonyoung_. _Junghan_ hendak kembali memekik sebelumnya namun tertahan karena _Seungcheol_ memintanya untuk mengabaikan ucapan ku. Aku dan _Soonyoung_ terkekeh geli setelah beranjak meraih beberapa barang-barang kami dan membawanya menuju pesawat.

 ** _Villa Parc_**

 ** _Cluj-Napoca, Romania – 10:17 p.m_**

Aku menghela nafas panjang, merenggangkan seluruh persendian ku yang terasa kaku. 13 jam berada diperjalanan cukup membuat seluruh tubuhku seakan mati rasa. _Soonyoung_ dan _Seungcheol_ tampak sibuk mengeluarkan tas-tas kami dari bagasi mobil sementara ketiga orang lainnya masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran mereka yang sempat ditelan alam mimpi. Sejenak menatap kearah tempat penginapan yang akan kami gunakan beberapa hari selama di Romania. Sebuah penginapan bergaya _Villa_ sengaja kami pilih karena kami pikir akan terasa lebih nyaman. Aku beranjak menuju bagasi mobil, membantu kedua sahabatku yang kelihatannya cukup kesulitan dengan seluruh barang bawaan kami.

"Sial, apa kau memasukkan seluruh perlengkapan rumah mu kedalam sini, _Junghan_." _Soonyoung_ berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal sebelum meletakkan tas tangan berwarna hitam milik _Junghan_ keatas sofa ruang tamu. "Kau itu berlebihan. tas situ isinya hanya baju saja, berat apanya." Balas _Junghan_ yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya kebadan sofa. Rasa penat menggelayuti kami setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, membuat kami semua pada akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing guna memulihkan tenaga agar dapat beraktifitas esok.

 ** _Villa Parc_**

 ** _Cluj-Napoca, Romania – 10:00 a.m_**

Suasana ruang tamu penginapan itu begitu riuh. Masih terdengar argumen-argumen sengit yang keluar dari mulut _Soonyoung_ dan _Junghan_. "Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya 'kan untuk berhati-hati saat memasukkan koper ku. Lihat, semalam pasti terbentur waktu kau membawanya." _Junghan_ memekik keras kearah _Soonyoung_ , pria manis itu masih sibuk menunjuk kearah lecet yang terlihat jelas dikoper silver miliknya. "Ck! Kau itu berisik tau nggak. Itu cuma lecet sedikit memang hidup mu bakal berakhir kalau benda itu rusak." Dengus _Soonyoung_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. Kedua remaja pria itu masih sibuk saling berargumen mengenai hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi perdebatan besar. _Jihoon_ pria mungil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perdebatan antara sahabat dan kekasihnya mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kekanakkan kedua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya itu, sementara _Mingyu_ pria berkulit tan itu tampak acuh tak acuh dengan keadaan disekitarnya, tangan dan pandangnnya masih sibuk menuju kearah layar ponsel miliknya. Sedangkan _Wonwoo_ , ia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah _Junghan_ dan _Soonyoung_.

"Berhentilah meributkan hal nggak penting. Aku mau membicarakan rencana liburan kita." Pria dengan surai hitam yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya memperhatikan keributan kecil itu beranjak, menempatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang tamu. Kelima temannya menatap kearahnya, tertarik dengan hal yang diucapkannya barusan. "Jadi, kapan kita pergi ke hutan itu?." _Jihoon_ berujar dengan nada tertariknya.

"Kemungkinan besok pagi, jam sepuluh. Jadi, kalian harus bangun lebih awal karena jarak dari penginapan ini ke Hoia forest kurang lebih 30 menit." Ujar _Seungcheol_ yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan mengerti dari keempat temannya kecuali _Wonwoo_ yang hanya menatapnya datar. Deringan ponsel milik salah satu dari mereka membuyarkan keheningan yang sejenak tercipta. _Wonwoo_ beranjak, meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Sekilas menatap kearah layar ponsel sebelum menyentuh layarnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Siapa yang menelfon mu tadi?." _Mingyu_ pria itu mengintrupsi setelah melihat keberadaan _Wonwoo_ didalam kelompok lagi. " _Joshua_ , dia mau bertemu dengan kita dicafe dekat sini." Balasnya. Kelima temannya sejenak menatap kearahnya sebelum meng-iyakan permintaan pria itu. Hanya berjarak 5 menit dari penginapan ke-6 remaja pria tadi sudah berada dimeja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk café bersama dengan seorang remaja pria lainnya. "Kau kesini tapi nggak mengabari ku, _Wonwoo_. Aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa dan nggak akan tersesat lagi disini." remaja pria bersurai coklat kemerahan itu tertawa ringan, menyesap _jasmine tea_ miliknya. "Bukan begitu, aku cuma nggak ingin merepotkan mu. Tapi nyatanya justru merepotkan paman _Hong_." Balas _Wonwoo_ diiringi dengan kekehan kecil darinya. Kelima teman lainnya hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. _Mingyu_ tampak menatap lekat kearah _Joshua_ pria yang sedari tadi berbicara santai dengan kekasihnya. "Aku dengar kalian datang kesini untuk liburan?." _Joshua_ menatap setiap orang yang berada dimeja itu, senyuman tipis masih tersungging dibibirnya. "Begitu lah." Balas _Seungcheol_ singkat. "Lalu kemana destinasi liburan kalian?. Maksudku dikota ini tidak terlalu banyak tempat yang bisa kunjungi. Satu-satunya tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh wisatawan hanya _Ethnographic Museum_ dan _National Museum_ selebihnya seperti yang kalian tau tempat ini lebih didominasi oleh gereja. Aku rasa kalian bukan kumpulan mahasiswa yang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." _Joshua_ terkekeh kembali, pandangannya masih menatap kesetiap orang yang berada disekitarnya. "Dan kau benar, _Mr. Hong_. Kami kesini bukan dalam rangka keagamaan-maupun-pendidikan. Oh _Please_! Aku sudah cukup bosan dengan aktifitas seperti itu." Ucap _Jihoon_ seraya menyesap _lemon tea_ miliknya. "Lalu destinasi wisata kalian yang sebenarnya akan kemana?"

"Hoia forest." _Joshua_ seketika merubah air mukanya, menatap serius kearah _Wonwoo_ dan teman-temannya. "Hoia forest?." Ia mengulangi kembali ucapan yang sebelumnya _Mingyu_ katakan, mencoba memastikan kembali. "Yap, Hoia forest. Kau tau hutan menuju dimensi lain." Balas _Junghan_ dengan mimic wajah misterius yang dibuat-buat. Tatapan _Joshua_ segera jatuh kepada _Wonwoo_ pria yang sejak percakapan mengenai liburan dimulai tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau akan berlibur ke Hoia forest?." Ujar _Joshua_ masih menatap _Wonwoo_ dengan pandangan tajamnya. _Wonwoo_ tak bergeming, hanya menatap balik _Joshua_ dengan pandangan aku-sudah-mencoba-melarang-mereka. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari _Joshua_ , ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Aku sarankan kalian untuk tidak pergi kesana." Ucap _Joshua_ pelan yang membuahkan decihan sinis dari bibir _Seungcheol_. "Kenapa? Karena mitos yang berkembang di masyarakat?." Balas _Seungcheol_ dengan nada remeh.

"Mitos? Kau menganggap cerita yang beredar hanya mitos yang dibuat-buat." _Seungcheol_ mengangguk pasti, masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak meremehkan setiap ucapan _Joshua_. "Kenapa?. Kau keberatan aku menganggap semua itu hanya mitos kacangan yang sengaja dibuat oleh orang tua untuk menakuti para pecundang." Ucap _Seungcheol_ tajam. _Joshua_ terdiam sejenak, memandang tajam _Seungcheol_. "Kau nggak tau apapun mengenai Hoia forest, _Seungcheol-ssi_. Jadi berhentilah berucap seakan-akan kau mengetahui tempat itu dengan baik." Ucap _Joshua_ masih menatap tajam kearah _Seungcheol_ yang membuahkan kekehan pelan darinya. Seringaian merendahkan tampak masih tersungging dibibir plum miliknya. Sejenak suasana terasa hening, tidak ada satupun dari ke-7 remaja pria itu beniat untuk membuka suara hingga desahan nafas _Joshua_ memecah keheningan tersebut. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, masih menatap dengan wajah serius ke-6 pria yang berada didekatnya. "Jika kalian tetap berniat pergi, jangan pernah mengajak _Wonwoo_ ku bersama kalian. Dan kau, _Wonwoo_. Bereskan perlengkapan mu, besok malam aku akan mengantar mu pulang kembali ke _Seoul_." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari dalam café. Seluruhnya terdiam, masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Cih! Satu lagi pecundang payah yang punya pikiran kolot." Gumam _Seungcheol_ seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan café, diikuti oleh _Junghan_ , _Jihoon_ dan _Soonyoung_. Sementara _Mingyu_ dan _Wonwoo_ , kedua remaja pria itu masih terdiam ditempat mereka. _Wonwoo_ tampak tertunduk diam seakan begitu banyak hal yang menganggu pikirannya sedangkan _Mingyu_ , pria berkulit tan itu hanya memandang kearah _Wonwoo_ dengan alis yang bertaut.

Langit malam menyapa kota _Cluj-napoca_. Semilir angin terasa segar membelai kulit kedua orang remaja pria yang tengah berdiri tepat diteras penginapan yang mereka sewa sejak kemarin. Jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan salah seorang dari keduanya menunjukkan pukul 23:43. Suasana hening menjadi hal dominan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Keduanya masih terdiam. _Wonwoo_ , ia hanya terus menatap kosong kearah langit kota, pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia merasa harus menuruti ucapan _Joshua_ , namun disisi lain ia berfikir tidak mungkin membiarkan _Mingyu_ pergi kesana. " _Wonwoo_." Pandangannya beralih saat suara _Mingyu_ mengintrupsi pendengarannya. Mata kecilnya hanya memandang kearah _Mingyu_ , menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pria tadi, dia siapa mu kelihatannya dia sangat mengkhawatir 'kan mu. Apa dia salah satu mantan atau mungkin _secret admirer_ oh bukan penggagum terang-terangan mu." Ucapnya dengan arah pandang menuju langit kota. _Wonwoo_ terdiam sejenak, setelahnya terkekeh pelan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit kota juga. " _Joshua_ maksud mu. Dia sepupu ku." balasnya dengan nada pelan. _Mingyu_ tertawa ringan, menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Jadi dia sepupu mu, aku nyaris salah paham." Desisnya pelan. _Wonwoo_ tersenyum kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit kota _Cluj-napoca_.

.

.

.

 ** _Villa Parc_**

 ** _Cluj-Napoca, Romania – 09:00 a.m_**

Keadaan penginapan tampak cukup riuh. Pekikkan _Jihoon_ terus terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu. " _Lee Jihoon_ , bisa nggak berhenti berteriak seperti bocah _idiot_ yang _excited_ hanya karena melihat kotoran burung jatuh dari langit. Kau membuat kepala ku serasa mau pecah." Ucap _Junghan_ sarkastik. Pria manis itu menatap tajam dari sudut matanya sementara yang ditatap tampak tak menghiraukan ucapan frustasi yang baru saja ditangkap indera pendengaranny. _Jihoon_ masih sibuk berteriak meminta _Seungcheol_ dan _Wonwoo_ untuk mempercepat kegiatan mereka. Tak lama _Wonwoo_ dan _Seungcheol_ keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing dengan ransel yang menggantung dipunggung keduanya.

" _Seungcheol-ah_ , apa kita pakai pembimbing untuk masuk kedalam hutan nanti?."

"Kita gak butuh hal begitu aku rasa. Yang kita butuh ini." Ujar _Seungcheol_ menanggapi pertanyaan _Soonyoung_ seraya menunjukkan sebuah kompas ditangannya. _Wonwoo_ menatap sekilas kearah _Seungcheol_ setelahnya kembali menatap kearah luar jendela mobil yang dikendarai oleh _Mingyu_. 30 menit perjalanan ke-6 remaja itu tiba tak jauh dari pintu masuk hutan. _Jihoon_ yang memang sangat tertarik dengan liburan mereka kali ini memekik tertahan. Ucapan kekaguman terus menguar dari mulutnya sementara ke-4 orang lainnya hanya memandang takjub kearah pepohonan rimbun yang kini berada dihadapan mereka. _Wonwoo_ satu-satunya orang yang tampak resah setelah menapakkan kakinya tak jauh dari pintu masuk Hoia forest. Ke-6 remaja itu perlahan beranjak menuju kedalam hutan, rerimbunan pohon menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang berada dihadapan mata mereka kini. " _This is really amazing._ " Gumam _Jihoon_ saat kedua manik matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat atau tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Batang-batang pohon yang berada disekitarnya tampak membengkok seperti terpelintir. Ia berlari cepat menuju salah satu pohon sesaat sebelumnya menyerahkan kamera pada _Soonyoung_ yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bunyi dari kamera terdengar menggema didalam hutan rimbun tersebut. Sinar matahari yang tampak sedikit terpias dari celah-celah pohon menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang mereka dapatkan. _Jihoon_ dan _Soonyoung_ masih sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar dari setiap sudut hutan. Sementara _Seungcheol_ , pria bersurai hitam pekat itu masih melangkah pelan menyusuri kekedalaman hutan yang juga diikuti oleh kelima temannya.

 _Wonwoo_ meraih ujung _t-shirt Mingyu_ , membuat pemiliknya yang berada tepat didepan _Wonwoo_ menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menoleh. Manik mata _Wonwoo_ masih memandang kearah sekeliling hutan. Pias khawatir tampak jelas diwajah pria berkulit putih itu. _Mingyu_ beranjak, mengambil tempat disisinya, menggenggam tangan pria itu. "Berhenti khawatir, aku nggak akan meninggalkan mu. Jangan sampai melepaskan ini, okay?." Bisiknya, mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka keudara. Sejenak perasaan hangat memenuhi dada _Wonwoo_ , entah setiap kali _Mingyu_ mengatakan hal seperti itu ia selalu merasa terlindungi. _Wonwoo_ tidak menampik bahwa ia memang berharap untuk dilindungi oleh _Mingyu_ , meskipun dia tau seharusnya ia mampu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri namun _Wonwoo_ tetap akan bersikeras bahwa perlindungan yang diberikan oleh _Mingyu_ jauh lebih dapat membuatnya tenang. _Wonwoo_ tersenyum tipis, keduanya kembali melangkah mengikuti jejak yang diberikan oleh _Seungcheol_.

Ke-6 remaja itu semakin masuk kedalam hutan. Pencahayaan mulai terasa minim dititik ini karena pepohonan yang semakin menjulang dengan rimbunan dedaunan diatasnya yang menghalangi cahaya matahari untuk masuk. "Bisa kita berhenti sebentar, aku rasa _Jihoon_ kelelahan." _Soonyoung_ berucap cukup keras membuat seluruh anggota berhenti dan menatap kearahnya. Pria mungil disisinya tampak merunduk lesu sambil memegangi perutnya. "Ada apa? _Jihoon-ah_ kau baik-baik saja?." _Seungcheol_ beranjak mendekat kearah _Jihoon_ , menyentuh lengannya pelan. "Aku mual dan kepala ku terasa sakit." Bisiknya lirih. _Soonyoung_ yang sedari tadi berada disampingnya terus menatap khawatir _Jihoon_. Tangannya tak lepas mengelus punggung kekasihnya. " _Seungcheol-ah_ , aku rasa aku akan membawa _Jihoon_ kembali keluar hutan saja. Dia nggak akan mampu melanjutkan perjalanan." Ucapnya. _Seungcheol_ menghela nafas sejenak sambil mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kau bawa _Jihoon_ keluar. Aku dan yang lainnya akan kembali sebelum senja kita bertemu ditempat kita memarkirkan mobil saja." Ujar _Seungcheol_ yang langsung dibalas anggukkan oleh _Soonyoung_. Ke-4 orang lainnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah _Jihoon_ dan _Soonyoung_ beranjak untuk keluar dari hutan. _Wonwoo_ mempererat genggaman tangannya pada _Mingyu_. Perasaan khawatir dan resah kembali menguar kedalam pikirannya.

Matahari tampak semakin meninggi diatas hutan Hoia. Ke-4 remaja itu sudah masuk terlalu dalam. Pias matahari semakin sulit mereka temui karena tingkat kerimbunan pepohonan disekeliling mereka. _Mingyu_ menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku rasa kita sudah cukup masuk terlalu dalam, _Seungcheol-ah_. Aku khawatir _Wonwoo_ dan _Junghan_ sudah nggak kuat. Kau lihat _Junghan_ , dia nggak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun aku pikir dia kelelahan." Ucap _Mingyu_ seraya menatap kearah _Junghan_ yang sejak mereka mulai menjelajah memang tidak bersuara sedikit pun. _Seungcheol_ mendekat kearah pria bersurai merah itu, menatapnya sejenak. "Kau lelah?." Ucapnya lembut yang dibalas anggukkan kecil dari _Junghan_. "Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu setelah itu kita keluar dari hutan ini."

 _Wonwoo side_

Aku tersenyum tipis saat _Mingyu_ menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang diambil dari dalam ranselnya. Kami tengah beristirahat setelah berjalan tanpa henti untuk masuk kedalam hutan. Aku meneguk air mineral yang berada digenggaman ku, merasakan buliran itu perlahan membasahi kerongkongan ku yang terasa begitu kering sejak tadi. Kembali menatap kearah _Mingyu_ saat ia tangannya kembali menyodorkan sepotong coklat. Aku meraihnya dan segera memasukkan potongan coklat itu kedalam mulutku. Terhenti sejenak saat ekor mataku menatap kearah _Junghan_ yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku dan _Mingyu_. Ia terlihat sangat tenang sejak kami menginjakkan kaki didalam hutan ini, aku bahkan tidak mendengar seucap kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Biasanya _Junghan_ akan mengeluh saat berada ditempat yang tidak memiliki penerangan cukup seperti saat ini, namun sekarang ia terlihat berbeda. _Junghan_ tampak tidak mempermasalahkan mengenai hal yang sangat dibencinya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ku saat kedua manik matanya menatap kearah ku. Mencoba berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya.

"Aku rasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Kita harus cepat keluar sebelum senja." Ucap _Seungcheol_ seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah _Junghan_ bermaksud membantunya namun sesegera mungkin ditepis oleh _Junghan_. Kejadian itu cukup membuat aku, _Mingyu_ dan tentunya _Seungcheol_ kaget. Pasalnya, _Junghan_ tidak pernah menolak semua perlakuan _Seungcheol_. Kami terdiam sejenak. Mataku masih menatap kearah _Junghan_ yang kini beranjak, melangkah lebih dulu kearah yang berlawanan dari arah yang kami tuju sebelumnya. _Seungcheol_ perlahan mengikutinya begitu pula aku dan _Mingyu_.

Kami terus melangkah, menapakki tanah hutan yang berbau lembab ini. Sejak istirahat tadi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku dari sosok _Junghan_ yang terus berjalan dengan tenang didepan ku. Entah, akan tetapi sebuah perasaan mengganjal tentang _Junghan_ menyeruak begitu saja dalam pikiran ku. aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan ku pada _Mingyu_.

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam kami terus berjalan tanpa berhenti. Langit tampak mulai meredup diatas sana. Aku melirik kearah jam tangan ku, pukul 15:15. Menghela nafas pelan. "Sudah mulai sore." Desis ku pelan. Mataku masih menatap kearah sekeliling hutan yang dipenuhi oleh rerimbunan pohon. Pohon-pohon itu menjulang begitu tinggi. Perasaan resah kembali menghantui ku, mengingat waktu terus berjalan sementara kami belum menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini. " _Seungcheol-ah_ , sebenarnya kemana arah kita? Aku merasa kita hanya berjalan berputar saja sejak tadi, sebenarnya kompas mu itu berfungsi nggak, sih?." _Mingyu_ merutuk kesal. Aku tau ia mulai kelelahan karena hal yang sama juga aku rasakan.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kompas ku nggak bekerja tiba-tiba." _Seungcheol_ tampak memukul pelan kompas yang berada ditangannya. Ia menggeram kesal, membanting benda tersebut keatas tanah. "Kita tersersat?." Ucap _Mingyu_. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu dingin, ia menatap tajam kearah _Seungcheol_ yang kini menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi pohon yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia mengacak rambutnya seraya menggeram frustasi. "Cih! Bang*at! Seharusnya kami nggak mengikuti rencana mu yang masuk kedalam hutan ini tanpa pemandu." Gumam _Mingyu_. Aku kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangan ku, memberi kode untuk tidak memulai pertengkaran. _Mingyu_ kembali berdecih kesal. ia menghela nafasnya kasar, _gesture_ yang selalu dibuat untuk meredam emosinya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?. Hari sudah semakin sore, ponsel juga nggak bisa digunakan karena nggak ada sinyal." _Mingyu_ kembali membuka suara, meminta _Seungcheol_ untuk memberikan saran yang hanya dibalas gelengan lemah darinya. "Aku benar-benar nggak tau harus lewat mana. Kepala ku terus berdenyut saat masuk ke hutan ini, _Fuck_!." _Mingyu_ kembali menatap tajam _Seungcheol_. Aku dapat mendengar bunyi gemeletuk yang berasal dari giginya yang beradu. _Mingyu_ benar-benar berada dipuncak rasa kesalnya. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk memberikan saran karena aku sendiri tidak mengenal hutan ini. Keheningan mengukung kami. _Mingyu_ masih menatap kesal kearah _Seungcheol_ , sementara aku masih memandangi _Junghan_. Ia benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan disaat seperti ini.

Aku terhenyak saat pandangan ku bertemu dengan _Junghan_. Ia menatap ku datar dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku meskipun aku bersikeras untuk mencobanya. Aku menelan saliva ku sulit. Perlahan _Junghan_ bangkit dan beranjak menuju ku. " _Mingyu_ , bisa aku pinjam _Wonwoo_ sebentar?." Baik aku maupun _Mingyu_ terdiam sejenak seraya menatap kearah _Junghan_ yang berdiri dihadapan kami. "Memang kau mau mengajak _Wonwoo_ kemana?."

"Aku rasa gantungan ponsel ku jatuh saat kita mencari jalan keluar tadi. Bisa aku pinjam _Wonwoo_ untuk menemani ku mencarinya sebentar?." _Mingyu_ mengalihkan tatapannya kearah ku, meminta pendapat ku. aku menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan bangkit mengikuti _Junghan_ yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

" _Junghan-ah_ , kau ingin mencarinya dimana? Kita nggak bisa pergi terlalu jauh dari _Mingyu_ dan _Seungcheol_." Ucapku. Namun _Junghan_ masih tetap meneruskan langkahnya seakan tak menggubris perkataan ku. " _Junghan-ah.._ " panggilku lagi. Ia berhenti. Aku mencoba mendekat kearahnya, menyentuh bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh menatap datar kearahku. Perlahan ia lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah ku hingga wajah kami berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku kembali menelan saliva ku sulit, perasaan ngeri memenuhi dada ku setiap kali menangkap cara _Junghan_ menatapku. Ia semakin mendekat, mengarahkan bibirnya kearah telinga ku.

"Kita terjebak, _Wonwoo_."

.

* * *

 _CHIT CHAT : wuah, sebelumnya makasih banyak untuk **jihokr, BSion, Firdha858, 17MissCarat, NichanJung, elfishynurul, DaeMinJae, Ourwonu**_ _and also **Iceu Doger**_ _yang udah mau review ff ini :D. Honestly, pas post pertama kali sedikit ragu takut banyak yang gak suka sama genre-nya hehe. Gak banyak chit chat yang mau aku sampein selain makasih untuk kalian yang udah mau baca, review, mem-favorite dan nge-follow ff ini, thank you so much tanpa kalian ff ini cuma butiran diamond /? xD. so this is the second chapter for **The Things series** semoga gak mengecewakan ya. Please tetap kasih saran dan kritik tentang ff ini 3 _

_salam,_

 _Crypt14_


	3. THE THINGS - bag 3 : Wrong

THE THINGS – bag. 3 : Wrong

Created by : Crypt14

* * *

Tubuh itu terdiam, masih pada posisinya yang terbaring. Perlahan, kedua belah matanya terbuka, mengerjap menyesuaikan jarak pandangnya yang terasa mengabur. Pria bersurai caramel itu bergerak lemah, meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri pada pundak dan kepala belakangnya. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, memposisikan tubuhnya menyandar pada batang pohon besar dibelakangnya. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya yang terasa terus berdenyut. Ia terdiam sejenak, memandang kesekelilingnya yang tampak sedikit gelap karena minimnya penerangan. Mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Helaan nafas panjang menguar dari belah bibirnya ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia ingat saat _Junghan_ meminta untuk menemaninya mencari gantungan ponselnya yang terjatuh. Ia ingat saat dimana ia meminta _Junghan_ untuk berhenti mencari dan mengajaknya kembali ketempat dimana _Mingyu_ dan _Seungcheol_ berada. Dan ia juga mengingat tatapan dingin yang diberikan oleh _Junghan_ sebelum ia berbisik ditelinganya dan mendorongnya keras hingga punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya berbenturan langsung dengan batang pohon yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia pingsan, dan _Junghan_ meninggalkannya.

 _Wonwoo_ kembali meringis saat menyadari cairan kental berwarna merah merembes ketelapak tangannya saat ia menekan cukup keras kepala belakangnya. Membangkitkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas. Ia melangkah pelan, menyusuri jalan yang ia rasa dapat membawanya kembali menuju kelompoknya.

 _The Other side_

"Mereka pergi sejak jam 10 pagi tadi?." Pria tinggi itu berucap pelan kearah pria paruh baya yang berada tak jauh dari penginapan yang ditempati oleh _Wonwoo_. "Ya, aku lihat mereka pergi cukup pagi. Ku dengar anak-anak itu akan ke hutan Hoia." Gumam pria paruh baya itu. _Joshua_ terdiam sejenak, berterima kasih kepada pria tua dihadapannya sebelum berlalu menuju mobilnya. Ia menautkan alisnya, raut wajah serius terlihat dengan jelas. Matanya masih memandang kearah jalan menuju hutan Hoia.

30 menit berlalu, ia melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Beranjak menuju penjaga yang berada disekitar tempatnya memarkir, setelahnya berlari cukup cepat menuju sebuah mobil yang tak jauh darinya. "Dimana _Wonwoo_!." ucapnya dengan nada cukup keras pada dua orang remaja pria yang tengah terduduk tak jauh dari mobil _van_ putih yang terparkir. _Sonnyoung_ dan _Jihoon_ , kedua remaja pria itu sejenak menatap kearah _Joshua_. "Dia masih didalam hutan dengan _Mingyu_ dan yang lainnya." Ujar _Jihoon_ pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga _Joshua_. Pria itu kembali menautkan alisnya. "Mereka hanya ber-4?." Ucap _Joshua_ kembali.

"Sebenarnya kami semua masuk kedalam tadi, tapi karena _Jihoon_ sakit jadi aku membawanya keluar dari hutan." Jelas _Soonyoung_. Helaan nafas terdengar dari _Joshua_. Manik matanya memandang kearah hutan rimbun yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai keadaan _Wonwoo_.

.

.

"Dimana _Wonwoo_?." _Mingyu_ tampak bangkit dari duduknya saat matanya menangkap sosok _Junghan_ yang kembali hanya seorang diri. _Junghan_ terdiam, tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya pada sisi salah satu badan pohon. _Seungcheol_ dan _Mingyu_ sejenak saling menatap bingung, setelahnya pria bersurai hitam itu mendekat kearah _Junghan_. Menepuk bahunya pelan. " _Junghan-ah_ , dimana _Wonwoo_?." tanyanya lembut. _Junghan_ masih tidak bersuara, matanya memandang sayu kearah _Seungcheol_. "Aku nggak tau." Balasnya lirih yang berhasil membuat _Mingyu_ menautkan alisnya, menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksud mu nggak tau?!, Kau pergi dengannya tadi. Dimana _Wonwoo_?!." _Mingyu_ menaikkan nada suaranya. Melangkah cepat kearah _Junghan_ , meremas bahunya kuat. "Kau meninggalkan _Wonwoo_?!. katakan dimana kau meninggalkannya, _Junghan_!." Pekiknya kasar membuat _Junghan_ balik memekik seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Aku nggak tau dimana dia! Aku nggak tau! Berhenti mengganggu ku, breng*ek!." _Seungcheol_ yang melihat hal itu segera menarik _Mingyu_ menjauh dari _Junghan_. Keduanya menatap pria bersurai merah itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

 _Mingyu_ beranjak, berlari cepat kearah yang dituju oleh _Wonwoo_ dan _Junghan_ sebelumnya tanpa menghiraukan pekikkan _Seungcheol_. Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama _Wonwoo_. kaki jenjangya tak berhenti menyusuri tanah hutan yang terasa sedikit lembab. " _Wonwoo_! kau mendengar ku?!. Berteriaklah!. _Wonwoo-ah_!." Pekik _Mingyu_. Gemaan dari suaranya memenuhi setiap sudut hutan yang terasa sangat sepi. Ia terus melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Manik matanya tak lepas mencari sosok _Wonwoo_.

.

.

 _Wonwoo side_

Aku terus menyeret langkah ku. Rasa nyeri di kepala belakangku membuat pandangan ku tampak berkunang. Mataku tak lepas menatap setiap sudut hutan gelap ini. Senja datang, kilauan oranye langit masih terpias dari balik celah dedaunan rimbun. Aku kembali meringis, menyentuh kepala belakang ku. rembesan darah masih tersisa ditelapak tangan ku setiap kali aku menyentuhnya. Sepertinya kepala ku berbenturan sangat keras dengan badan pohon tadi. Aku masih melangkah pelan, menyusuri jejak yang sejujurnya tak ku ketahui akan mmbawaku kemana. Perasaan ngeri sedari tadi masih terus menghantui pikiran ku.

Nyaris satu jam aku menyusuri hutan ini berusaha menemukan jalan yang membawaku menuju tempat dimana _Mingyu_ berada, namun nihil. Aku tersesat. Aku terdiam sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon. Menghilangkan penat yang terus menerus menghantam tubuh ku. Langit tampak mulai menggelap diatas sana. Rasa haus yang begitu kuat menyapa ku. Aku memijat pelipisku pelan. Suara dari binatang yang hidup didalam hutan ini menjadi pemecah keheningan. Aku terus mendengar suara burung sejak tadi namun mata ku tidak dapat menemukan seekor pun keberadaannya. Aku kembali menghela nafas berat.

Sebuah lemparan cukup keras mengenai pundak kiri ku, membuat ku sontak menoleh mencari seseorang yang melakukan hal itu. Namun hening dan kosong, tidak ada siapapun disekitar ku. Aku menatap krikil yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tubuhku. Menelan saliva ku sulit. Aku bangkit, kembali menyeret langkah ku. rasa takut yang teramat besar memenuhi pikiran ku. Aku memekik tertahan saat tubuh ku tersungkur cukup keras keatas tanah lembab hutan ini. Meringis kecil. Menatap kearah kaki ku, berpikir mungkin aku tersandung sesuatu namun nyatanya tidak ada apapun disana. Aku bersumpah merasakan sesuatu menahan ku kaki ku tadi. Aku kembali bangkit, menyeret cepat langkah ku. langit sudan benar-benar gelap diatas sana dan penerangan didalam hutan ini pun tidak lagi dapat aku temui. Peluh terasa mebasahi tubuhku. Aku menghentikan langkah ku kembali saat telinga ku menangkap suara tawa anak-anak dari kejauhan. Kembali, perasaan takut itu muncul membuat ku megenyahkan rasa sakit yang menghantam tubuhku guna berjalan lebih cepat.

Aku terus mendengar tawa serta nyanyian anak-anak dari kejauhan. Terkadang suara lenguhan lembu juga menguar dari dalam hutan yang tidak aku ketahui dari arah mana suara itu datang. Aku kembali terhenti disalah satu pohon, meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-paru ku yang terasa kosong. Aku terhenyak, mataku memandang lurus. Tak jauh dari tempatku, dari dalam hutan gelap aku melihat sepasang mata yang memandang kearah ku dari balik pohon. Aku menelan saliva ku sulit. Perasaan ngeri yang teramat menyeruak. Aku seharusnya menjauh saat ini akan tetapi aku justru hanya terdiam menatap balik sepasang mata itu. Kaki ku seperti melekat pada tempat yang ku pijakki saat ini. Perlahan sosok itu mendekat, keluar dari kegelapan. Aku kembali terhenyak, seluruh tubuhku terasa menegang. Sosok kurus tinggi lebih dari dua meter dengan kepala yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya itu menyeret langkahnya menuju ku. Kulit pucat kekuningan yang tampak membusuk miliknya membuat isi perutku nyaris keluar begitu saja. Aku berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran ku. makhluk itu terus mendekat dengan langkahnya yang terseok. Jaraknya tak berada jauh dari ku, ia tersenyum aneh membuat ku secepat mungkin melangkah mundur. Perlahan, makhluk itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ku. aku berbalik, memaksa kaki ku untuk berlari menjauh. Aku menoleh sejenak, makhluk itu tampak semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ku. Aku terus berlari kencang, mengabaikan ujung-ujung ranting yang terus menggesek kulit ku meninggalkan sensasi perih disana.

Peluh terus membasahi tubuh ku. dadaku terasa begitu sesak seakan paru-paru ku akan meledak, namun aku tetap memaksa kan diri untuk terus berlari menjauh dari makhluk mengerikan itu. Jarak pandang yang terbatas membuat ku tidak menyadari akan keberadaan lereng disisi ku. Tubuhku terguling cepat dan terjerembab cukup keras. Aku meringis, mencoba menegaskan pandangan ku yang memburam. Tangan kanan ku tergerak menyentuh sisi kanan dahi ku yang terasa perih, merasakan cairan merembes keluar dari sana. Menggulingkan tubuhku, merubah posisi menjadi terpelungkup. Mataku menatap kesekeliling tempat, hanya kegelapan yang dapat ditangkap olehku. Namun setelahnya, manik mataku menangkap sebuah cahaya merah dari kejauhan. Cahaya merah pekat yang hanya tampak seperti titik dikejauhan. Aku menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangan ku dibalik lipatan tanganku dari cahaya itu. Keheningan terasa begitu mencekam saat ini. Aku masih terdiam, tubuhku terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan. " _Mingyu…_ "

.

.

Kerumunan orang tampak terus merangsek masuk kedalam hutan. beberapa dari mereka terdengar menyebutkan nama-nama yang sejak sore tadi tak kunjung keluar. _Jihoon_ masih menyorotkan cahaya senternya kekumpulan pepohonan disekitarnya, berharap menjumpai sosok temannya. " _Mingyu_! _Seungcheol_!" pekikkan terdengar menggema disetiap sudut hutan. " _Joshua_." Pria bersurai coklat kemerahan itu menoleh, menatap kearah pria tua yang mendekat kearahnya. "Aku rasa kita lebih baik kembali lagi kesini subuh nanti. Terlalu berbahaya masuk kedalam hutan saat malam hari." _Joshua_ terdiam sejenak. Ia menggeleng tegas. "Aku nggak bisa hanya duduk diam saat ini, sepupu ku berada didalam sana dan aku yakin mereka nggak tau jalan keluar dari tempat ini." Tegasnya. Pria tua dihadapannya hanya menatap _Joshua_ lekat setelahnya mengangguk, meng-iya-kan permintaan _Joshua_ untuk kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

.

.

" _Wonwoo_! Jawablah kau dimana!." _Mingyu_ terus memekik keras. Matanya masih menatap kedalam hutan. Kakinya masih melangkah diatas tanah lembab hutan itu. Sejenak ia terhenti saat manik matanya menatap sebuah titik merah dari kejauhan. Kedua alisnya bertaut, menajamkan penglihatannya. Perlahan ia beranjak menuju cahaya merah itu. Semakin dekat, namun tiba-tiba cahaya tersebut menghilang. _Mingyu_ kembali melangkah menyusuri hutan gelap tersebut tanpa menggubris mengenai cahaya merah yang sebelumnya tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia tak berhenti meneriakkan nama _Wonwoo_ berharap pria yang dipanggilnya itu mendengar panggilannya dan menjawab.

.

.

 _Wonwoo_ masih pada posisinya. Hembusan nafas yang terdengar tak beraturan menguar dari mulutnya. Perlahan, mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap pepohonan rimbun yang mengelilinginya. Ia bangkit, kembali menyusuri hutan gelap itu. Menyeret langkahnya yang terasa begitu berat, berharap dapat segera menemukan ketiga orang temannya. Darah segar masih mengucur dari robekkan kecil didahinya. Sesekali tangannya menyeka cairan berwarna merah pekat itu, menyisakan jejak disekitar wajahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat manik matanya menangkap seekor serigala hitam yang kini menggeram kearahnya. Ia masih terdiam, merasakan ngeri yang begitu besar memenuhi dadanya. Geraman masih terus terdengar dari serigala yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, perlahan mengambil langkah mundur guna menghindari hewan buas itu. Namun, belum sempat kakinya mengambil langkah, hewan berbulu hitam pekat dengan matanya yang menyala didalam kegelapan itu sudah terlebih dulu menyerangnya. _Wonwoo_ tersungkur dengan hewan itu diatasnya, menancapkan rentetan gigi tajamnya kearah tubuh _Wonwoo_ , berusaha mencabik daging yang menempel ditubuhnya. _Wonwoo_ menghalangi serangan hewan itu pada wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia masih berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman rahang hewan itu. Sesekali memukul kepala serigala yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Ia memekik keras saat gigi-gigi tajam hewan itu berhasil mencabik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Darah segar mengalir cukup deras dari luka cabik itu. Rasa perih dari luka itu tidak membuat _Wonwoo_ berhenti menyerang hewan yang berada diatasnya. Ia masih menahan serangan hewan itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai sebuah batu yang cukup besar yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia masih berusaha menjangkau benda itu. Sebuah gigitan keras mengenai pinggiran telapak tangannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi retakkan tulang yang cukup nyaring, membuatnya kembali memekik keras. Tangannya terulur menghantam kan bongkahan batu sebesar genggamannya ke kepala hewan itu membuat hewan yang sedari tadi menyerangnya tersungkur kesisi tubuhnya. _Wonwoo_ kembali menghantam kepalanya dengan batu digenggamannya hingga hewan berbulu itu berhenti bergerak. Bercak darah hewan buas itu memenuhi tangannya. Ia melangkah mundur, masih menatap takut kearah hewan yang kini tak lagi bernyawa itu.

Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Rasa perih yang sedari tadi ditahannya membuatnya pria itu tersungkur keatas tanah sambil menekan lukanya dengan baju yang masih dikenakannya. Buliran airmata merembes keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya saat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Ia masih menekan kuat luka menganga dipergelangan tangannya. Ia bangkit, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk kembali menyusuri hutan. _Wonwoo_ masih menyeret langkahnya, tangan kirinya masih sibuk menekan luka yang ditinggalkan hewan buas tadi dengan ujung bajunya. Rasa lelah dan haus yang teramat membuatnya nyaris putus asa untuk mencari jalan keluar. Namun, sebersit kepercayaan bahwa ia pasti dapat menemukan jalan keluar membuatnya kembali mengenyahkan rasa putus asa itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau nggak perlu takut, aku janji kita pasti pulang dengan selamat."_**

Sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya yang memucat. Perasaan hangat seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya saat ucapan _Mingyu_ kembali berputar didalam otaknya. _Wonwoo_ percaya _Mingyu_ pasti akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, ia hanya harus lebih berusaha. Hanya itu.

.

.

" _Fuck_!" _Mingyu_ meninju keras batang batang pohon besar yang berada disampingnya. Nafasnya memburu hebat karena menahan emosi yang sedari tadi memenuhi dadanya. Sudah berjam-jam ia terus menyusuri hutan gelap ini untuk mencari keberadaan _Wonwoo_ , namun ia belum menemukan sedikitpun tanda keberadaan kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuh _Junghan_ jika terjadi sesuatu pada _Wonwoo_." desisnya. Matanya masih mengarah pada sekelilingnya. Ia berfikir, memutar otaknya kembali. mencari pilihan yang tepat agar dapat menemukan _Wonwoo_.

Sayup-sayup pendengarannya menangkap suara pekikkan dari beberapa orang. _Mingyu_ kembali menegaskan pendengarannya. Manik matanya membulat seketika saat menyadari bahwa pekikkan itu nyata. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mencari keasal sumber suara.

" _Soonyoung_!" 6 orang itu menoleh saat sebuah teriakkan mengintrupsi. _Soonyoung_ pria yang namanya dipanggil membelalakkan matanya sebelum berlari kearah pria berkulit _tan_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kau selamat! Ya tuhan kami benar-benar khawatir dengan mu, _Mingyu_!." Ucapnya seraya memeluk erat pria itu. Kelima orang lainnya segera mengerubuninya. "Dimana _Wonwoo_?." _Joshua_ berujar cepat. Matanya menatap tajam _Mingyu_.

"Entahlah, aku belum menemukannya. _Junghan_ meninggalkannya didalam hutan saat mereka pergi untuk mencari gantungan ponselnya yang terjatuh." Balas _Mingyu_ , raut wajah frustasi terpantri jelas diwajahnya. _Joshua_ mencengkram kerah baju _Mingyu_ , menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Kau membiarkan sepupu ku sendiri didalam hutan. Bang*at kau, _Kim_!." Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dirahang _Mingyu_ setelahnya membuatnya tersungkur jatuh keatas tanah. Deru nafas cepat terdengar dari mulut _Joshua_. Emosi memenuhi rongga dadanya, ia nyaris kembali memukul _Mingyu_ jika tidak dihalangi oleh beberapa penduduk local yang turut ikut dalam pecarian. "Kau nggak akan menemukannya jika seperti ini, _Joshua_. Kendalikan diri mu." Ucap salah satu pria paruh baya yang kini memegang lengannya. Ia masih menatap kearah _Mingyu_ yang tengah dibantu berdiri oleh _Soonyoung_ dan _Jihoon_. "Kau pikir aku hanya duduk diam sedari tadi?. Aku sudah mencarinya selama berjam-jam tapi belum juga menemukan tanda. Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa frustasi?!." Ujar _Mingyu_ sinis. Kedua remaja pria itu masih saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Helaan nafas panjang menguar dari belah bibir _Joshua_. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menepis genggaman dari pria tua dihadapannya dan kembali melangkah menyusuri hutan gelap itu.

" _Seungcheol_ dan _Junghan_ sudah ditemukan nggak lama sebelum kami bertemu dengan mu tadi. Mereka berdua dibawa keluar dari hutan oleh beberapa penduduk yang tadi ikut mencari. Kau tau, tubuh _Seungcheol_ penuh lebam biru saat kami temui, ia kelihatan seperti habis dihajar seseorang sedangkan _Junghan_ pingsan." Jelas _Soonyoung_. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah kami keluar dari hutan?." tanya _Jihoon_ pelan. _Mingyu_ menghela nafas panjang. Matanya masih menatap kesekeliling jalan yang dilaluinya. "Aku terpisah dengan _Wonwoo_ karena _Junghan_ meminta _Wonwoo_ untuk menemaninya. Sejujurnya, aku agak ragu untuk meng-iya-kan keinginan _Junghan_. Aku merasa ia sedikit aneh sejak kita berada dihutan ini, tapi karena _Wonwoo_ memutuskan untuk ikut aku nggak bisa menahannya. Tapi nggak lama _Junghan_ justru kembali tanpa _Wonwoo_ dan dia nggak mengatakan dimana ia meninggalkannya."

"Aku harap _Wonwoo_ baik-baik saja." Gumam _Jihoon_ lirih. Mereka masih menyusuri hutan untuk menemukan _Wonwoo_. sesekali manik mata _Mingyu_ menatap kearah punggung _Joshua_ yang berjalan tak jauh didepannya. Perasaan bersalah begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya ia mengikuti perkataan sepupu kekekasihnya itu untuk tidak membawa _Wonwoo_ masuk kedalam hutan ini. Ia merasa mengambil pilihan yang salah yang membuat _Wonwoo_ berada dalam bahaya.

.

.

 _Wonwoo_ terbatuk keras. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak disisi pohon. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering. Rasa perih dan nyeri yang terus menghantam tubuhnya membuatnya ingin menyerah. Nafasnya tersengal hebat. Wajahnya pucatnya semakin memucat. Rembesan darah masih mengalir dari luka cabikkan hewan buas tadi. Langit masih tampak menggelap diatas sana. Ia melirik kearah jam tangan yang masih menempel dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 04:45. Nyaris subuh, tapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan jalan keluar maupun jalan menuju tempatnya dan _Mingyu_ berada sebelumnya. Ia kembali menyeret langkahnya dengan terseok. Tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat sejenak tadi, ia menemukan tempat lapang yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh pohon sedikit pun. Hanya tumbuhan rendah dan lumut yang memenuhi lahan kosong itu. Ia menyeret kembali tubuhnya menuju tanah lapang itu. Tubuhnya terjerembab pelan. Ia berlutut, menatap langit yang masih tampak gelap diatas sana. Pandangannya mengabur. Perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tanah. Nafasnya masih tersengal hebat. Rasa pening yang terus menghantam kepalanya serta perih bercampur nyeri dari luka yang didapatnya membuat _Wonwoo_ tidak lagi dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia masih menekan luka menganga itu dengan sisa kekuatannya. Pandangan sayunya masih tertuju kearah langit, menerawang. Memori otaknya berputar mengingat percakapannya tentang _Joshua_ dengan _Mingyu_ kemarin malam. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya yang memucat. _Mingyu_ nyaris salah paham atas hubungannya dengan sepupunya itu. Menunjukkan bahwa _Mingyu_ masih tetap memperhatikannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Berhenti khawatir, aku nggak akan meninggalkan mu. Jangan sampai melepaskan ini, okay?."_**

Buliran air mata meluncur turun dari sudut mata sipitnya yang menyendu. Ia mengangkat lemah tangan kirinya keudara, menatap ruang kosong yang berada disela jemarinya. Ia seharusnya tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dengan _Mingyu_. Ia tau jika saat itu ia menolak untuk menemani _Junghan_ ia pasti masih bersama dengan _Mingyu_ -nya. Dan mungkin saat ini ia sudah berada dipenginapan mereka kembali, menikmati liburannya. Menertawakan lelucon kacangan yang dibuat oleh _Soonyoung_. Atau mendengarkan rencana-rencana lainnya yang dibuat oleh _Seungcheol_. Namun ia mengambil pilihan yang salah dan berakhir ditempat ini, sendiri.

" _Mingyu-ah_ , tolong aku.."

* * *

 _Okay this is the 3th chapter, hehe sengaja aku posting berdekatan sama chapter sebelumnya karna aku memang lagi punya waktu luang xD. Anyway, aku masih terus bilang makasih banyak untuk kalian yang mau sempatin diri buat kasih aku review, mau favoritin dan mau follow ff ini, seluruh review kalian sangat membangun *bow mohon maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan, terlalu panjang, atau gak sesuai harapan kalian. Dan aku masih butuh kritik serta saran kalian. Ngomong" ada yang ngerasa gak ya kalau ff ini lebih terfokus ke wonwoo dibanding meanie? feeling meanienya kurang dapet ya x'D sebenernya aku agak confused cara ngasih feel meanie di ff ini karna genrenya yang horor adventure, agak gak mungkin kan aku masukkin adegan mingyu sama wonwoo lari"an diantara batang pohon ala2 film india gitu bisa jadi genre komedi x'D jadi kalo ada yang tanya feel meanienya dimana aku sebenernya bingung juga jawabnya. buat ku sih feel meanienya ada di interaksi mereka yang sedikit tapi penuh perhatian cieeee~ pokoknya kalo kalian meanie sejati pasti bakal tetep bisa ngerasain feelnya xD. okay cukup sekian deh aku ngocehnya, tetep jejakin review kalian ya dear *love sign_

 _salam,_

 _Crypt14_


	4. THE THINGS - bag 4 : End Of Our Vacation

THE THINGS – bag. 4 : End of Our Vacation

Created by : Crypt14

* * *

" _Fuck_!" _Mingyu_ meninju keras batang pohon didepannya seraya berteriak frustasi. Langit tampak mulai menerang diatas sana namun mereka belum juga dapat menemukan _Wonwoo_. Ia berkali-kali menyeka airmatanya yang terus turun. Perasaan khawatir yang terlalu besar membuat pikirannya kacau. "Seharusnya aku menuruti permintaanya." Gumamnya lirih. Baik _Soonyoung, Jihoon_ maupun _Joshua_ dan yang lainnya hanya menatap nanar kearah _Mingyu_. Ia putus asa untuk bisa menemukan _Wonwoo_. _Joshua_ menghela nafas pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena membiarkan sepupunya terjebak didalam hutan ini.

" _Wonwoo_ pasti selamat, aku yakin dia pasti sedang mencari kita juga. Kau lupa diantara kita dia yang terkuat. Dia bahkan bisa selamat waktu jatuh dari _Basket Boat_ saat main arum jeram 'kan. Kita nggak boleh putus asa." Ujar _Jihoon_. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangisannya yang nyaris pecah. Matanya menatap keseluruh orang yang berada disekelilinya, mencoba meminta mereka untuk tetap bertahan. " _Jihoon_ benar, kita nggak bisa pulang begitu saja dan menganggap _Wonwoo_ hilang. Aku yakin dia selamat. Langit sudah cukup terang, bukannya akan lebih mudah untuk mencarinya." _Soonyoung_ ikut memberikan semangat. Ia mengulaskan senyum penuh harap kepada orang yang berada disana. Memohon untuk tetap mencari sahabatnya.

 _Mingyu_ kembali menyeka airmatanya. Menatap kearah yang lainnya begitu pula _Joshua_. Beberapa penduduk local yang ikut mencari tersenyum kecil, menyalutkan keyakinan dari remaja-remaja itu. "Mari kita coba mencarinya lagi."

.

.

 _Wonwoo_ membuka matanya perlahan, menegaskan pandangannya yang tampak buram. Langit mulai mencerah diatas sana. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Rasa lelah masih mengukungnya. Ia hanya terdiam disana, menatap langit yang perlahan mulai membawa sang surya. Rembesan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka dipergelangan tangannya mulai mendominasi pakaiannya. Cairan itu meninggalkan begitu banyak bercak noda disana.

Mata sayunya masih memandang sendu langit. Hawa sejuk yang begitu kentara merangsek masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Sesekali angin dingin membelai permukaan wajahnya yang tampak begitu pucat. Ia terbatuk pelan, merasakan paru-parunya yang begitu hampa. Rasa haus yang terus ditahannya membuat tubuhnya benar-benar berada diambang batas. Sesekali menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, ia berharap hujan turun. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membantunya selamat dari dehidrasi.

Semilir angin sejuk kembali menerpa tubuhnya yang terasa basah oleh keringat dan darah. Matanya nyaris kembali terpejam sebelum pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakkan cukup keras. "Dia ada disini!."

 _Wonwoo_ menggeser tubuhnya sulit, menatap kearah seorang pria blonde yang berlari menujunya. "Ya tuhan, kau selamat!. Tenanglah, kami akan membawa mu keluar." Ia hanya memandang sendu kearah pria yang ia yakini penduduk local. _Wonwoo_ tak menjawab, kerongkongannya terlalu kering hingga membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara. Derap langkah sekumpulan orang yang berlari menujunya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dapat didengarnya.

" _Wonwoo_." ia menatap sendu pria yang kini berada disampingnya. _Mingyu_ menariknya kedalam pelukkan. Membuat airmata kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Maaf membuat mu seperti ini, _Wonwoo-ah_." Gumam _Mingyu_ lirih. Ia masih memeluk _Wonwoo_ , mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Bunyi sirine terdengar meraung tak jauh dari pintu masuk hutan Hoia. Kerumunan orang tampak memenuhi tempat itu. _Mingyu_ masih menggenggam tangan kiri _Wonwoo_ sambil membantu beberapa petugas medis untuk membawa _Wonwoo_ kerumah sakit terdekat. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

.

.

 _Wonwoo_ membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya silau seketika memenuhi retina matanya, membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan mata kecilnya sebelum kembali membukanya. Ia memandang bingung kesekeliling ruangan. Setelahnya menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang. "Kau sudah bangun." Ia menoleh, menatap kearah pria berkulit _tan_ yang teduduk disisi kasurnya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis seraya mengangguk. _Mingyu_ membangkitkan tubuhnya. Menarik tangan kiri _Wonwoo_ dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya masih memandang penuh syukur kearah kekasihnya. Begitu banyak luka serta lebam yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya membuat _Mingyu_ sulit mempercayai _Wonwoo_ masih dapat selamat dan tersenyum padanya sekarang.

" _Junghan_ , apa dia baik-baik saja?." Ujar _Wonwoo_ lirih. _Mingyu_ merubah ekspresi wajahnya seketika saat mendengar nama _Junghan_ keluar dari mulut _Wonwoo_. Ia menghela nafas kasar, masih merasa sangat kesal jika mengingat kembali hal yang dilakukan oleh _Junghan_ pada _Wonwoo_ sebelumnya. "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkannya. Dia meninggalkan mu begitu saja." Balasnya sinis.

" _Junghan_ baik-baik saja, _Mingyu_. Tolong jawab aku." Ucap _Wonwoo_ kembali dengan suara seraknya. _Mingyu_ menatap jengkel kearahnya, setelahnya menghela nafas panjang. "Dia baik-baik saja hanya mengalami trauma psikis." Jelasnya. " _Seungcheol_?." Ucap _Wonwoo_ lagi. _Mingyu_ kembali menatap _Wonwoo_ , merasa bahwa kekasihnya begitu memiliki pribadi yang hangat. Disaat kondisinya yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan, dia justru bertanya tentang keadaan orang lain. " _Seungcheol_ masih dalam perawatan, dia mendapat beberapa lebam ditubuhnya." Jelasnya kembali. _Wonwoo_ tampak terdiam, menimbulkan keheningan diruang rawat itu.

" _Mingyu-ah_.." panggilan pelan. _Mingyu_ yang masih menatapnya dengan tangan tergenggam hanya terdiam, menunggu _Wonwoo_ melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Apa _Junghan_ ada dirumah sakit ini juga?." _Mingyu_ masih menatapnya, sedikit merasa bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya. "Dia dibawa tempat pemulihan trauma. Ada apa memangnya?." _Wonwoo_ tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan _Mingyu_ , matanya masih menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya. Hening sejenak, sebelum _Joshua_ masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Keduanya menoleh, menatap kearah _Joshua_ yang melemparkan senyuman tipis seraya beranjak menuju mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh puncak kepala _Wonwoo_. "Aku baik. Kau darimana?." Senyuman yang sebelumnya terlihat jelas dibibir _Joshua_ perlahan hilang. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Aku habis mengunjungi _Junghan_." Balasnya pelan. Baik _Mingyu_ maupun _Wonwoo_ menatap serius kearah _Joshua_. "Bagaimana keadaanya?."

"Kondisinya buruk. Dia terus berteriak ketakutan setiap kali orang lain mendekat kearahnya. Selain itu dokter yang menanganinya bilang kalau _Junghan_ terus bergumam nggak jelas seperti menyebutkan ciri-ciri seseorang atau entah apapun itu. Dia mengalami trauma hebat aku rasa." Jelas _Joshua_. _Wonwoo_ dan _Mingyu_ terdiam kembali, merasa begitu menyesal untuk melakukan liburan kali ini. Begitu juga _Jihoon, Soonyoung_ dan _Seungcheol_ yang merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi oleh _Wonwoo_ dan _Junghan_.

.

.

 ** _Seoul Traumatic Hospital,_**

 ** _Seoul, South Korea – One Week Later_**

"Kalian ingin menjenguk tuan _Junghan_?." Seorang perawat tersenyum tipis kearah 5 orang remaja pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada lima remaja itu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka melangkah, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak sedikit sibuk. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?." Ujar _Jihoon_ disela perjalanan mereka menuju ruang inap _Junghan_. Perawat wanita itu tampak menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali membuka suaranya. "Belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan mengenai keadaannya, _Junghan-ssi_ masih sering berteriak ketakutan setiap kali dikunjungi oleh orang lain." Langkah mereka terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk sebuah kamar. "Tolong jangan terlalu membuatnya tertekan, ya." Ucapnya sebelum memberikan akses masuk pada 5 pria itu dan berlalu pergi setelahnya. _Wonwoo_ menjadi orang pertama yang melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu sementara 4 orang temannya berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruang inap. Matanya menatap lekat kearah _Junghan_ yang terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Pandangan pria bersurai merah itu hanya jatuh kearah luar jendela bertralis ruangannya.

" _Junghan-ah_.." panggil _Wonwoo_ , membuat si pria bersurai kemerahan itu menoleh kearahnya. Matanya memandang sendu _Wonwoo_ yang kini tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Ia mengambil tempat disisi ranjang _Junghan_ , masih tersenyum kearahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu?." Ucapnya lembut. Namun pria bersurai merah itu tampak tak menggubrisnya dan hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Perlahan, _Junghan_ mendekatkan dirinya kearah _Wonwoo_. menempatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan pria berkulit putih itu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat _Wonwoo_ melebarkan kedua matanya.

 _"_ _Kita masih terjebak, Wonwoo-ah_."

 **THE THINGS series 1 - End**

* * *

 **Chit chat :** wah, akhirnya selesai ff ini. Ngegantung ya? hehe jangan salahin aku tapi salahin yang punya ide. tetep mau blng big thanks buat yang udah mau review, follow & favorit ini ff and also big thanks buat partner aku dlm buat ff ini #cuming. Sebenernya yg punya ide ff ini bukan aku tp si cuming, aku cuma merealisasikan lewat kata2 krn cuming nilai story tellingnya 0.0001 x'D. udah deh gak banyak omong, keep review ya

salam,

crypt14


End file.
